1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to appliances for use with hair treatment procedures, and particularly to a head covering which facilitates hair frosting and like operations.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has become rather popular especially in the area of women's fashions to create special effects in one's hair. Among these effects are frosting, tipping, streaking, high-lighting, haloing, and the like. A difficulty encountered in creating these special effects is that care must be taken to prevent the bleach or other suitable solution being used on the locks of hair being treated from bleeding back toward the scalp and reaching hair which is not desired to be treated. For this reason, it has been found somewhat impractical to treat certain shades of natural hair coloring, because of the difficulty in controlling the various operations involved.
Various caps, examples of which can be found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,249,113, issued May 3, 1966, to T. J. Sobeck; 3,304,945, issued Feb. 21, 1967, to G. W. Anderson; and 3,468,318, issued Sept. 23, 1969, to L. Cook, et al., have been proposed for facilitating hair treating operations as discussed above. More specifically, the aforementioned prior patents disclose perforated caps to be used in frosting, tipping, and similar operations, which caps are intended to protect the scalp and hair not to be treated by permitting the hair to be treated to be pulled through the perforations provided in the cap. In particular, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,304,945 and 3,468,318 disclose the use of locking devices in conjunction with the caps, which devices firmly hold in place the locks of hair passed through the perforations provided in the associated cap.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,125,622, issued Aug. 2, 1938, to W. H. Bleuel, et al., and 2,618,274, issued Nov. 18, 1952, to E. L. Nell, disclose examples of perforated scalp-protecting caps employed in hair waving and setting operations. These protective caps employ hair gripping devices generally referred to as "curlers" for facilitating the curling and waving of the hair.